


The adventures of the the Crystal temps

by Pandagirl3215



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl3215/pseuds/Pandagirl3215
Summary: The Crystal temps go on a lot of adventures after discovering a mutant cat who claims to be against home world





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my next fiction note there is a cat named Kat in another one of my storys they are not the same person ok anyway let's go into the prologue

The ship crashed Kat was about to pass out no there was a barn if she could just crawl lounge enough to get there. She blacked out

* * *

Peridot came outside to water the crops when she tripped on something she looked down to see what made her fall. She saw a cat that looked humanoid. Peridot grabbed the cat and brought her inside the barn. Are you done already- lapis was cut off midsentence when she saw the cat on the floor. She was in the field peridot said. The cat woke up and said My ship my home all gone thanks to one diamond. It's ok now tell us what happened peridot said. Well it's a long story. We will listen lapis said as she flew down to the first story of the barn

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this there is more to come. Now have a fantastic day


	2. How it happened

The cat begin " I was in a battel I had two gems with me a orange ruby and a turquoise amethyst we were gonna try to steal some resources and sabotage some ships but alas we were caught the amethyst sacrificed herself and when my ship blew up I don't know what happened to the ruby". 

"What happend next" peridot asked out of curiosity

"I landed in the field" Kat said 

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other then back at Kat "do you think we should trust her" Lapis asked

"I don't see why not" peridot answered peridot looked at Kat then said "welcome to the barn.

"Thank you" was all Kat manged to say she never had known anyone this nice peridot went to finish the job she started on Kat turned to face Lapis

"If you need help with the farm work I can help" Kat said "no we don't usually need help but if we do I'll let you know" Lapis said trying not to sound rude. Kat knew she would fit in here just fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody enjoyed until next time pandagirl out


	3. Kat meet Steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a two parter mainly because I don't have time to write the whole thing right now

Steven sat on his bed playing his new Nintendo switch the gems got for him when he heard a knock on his door. He walked down stairs and opened the door. He saw peridot Lapis and someone he had never seen before.

"Hey guys who is this" Steven said 

"Hi my name is Kat you must be Steven" said answering the young gems question why also greeting him.

"When did you get to beach city" Steven questioned further. He didn't want to be rude he was just curious. Kat didn't mind though she liked talking to people.

"Ok I'll explain" Kat begin

* * *

"Wow" Steven said in astonishment he couldn't believe it people other than the Crystal gems fought against the diamonds then the warp pad sounded off are

"Cool new person" Amethyst exclaimed 

"What are you talking about" Pearl said. Then pearl saw the Kat and freaked out. Being used to this the others just watched. 

"Well just what I needed more explaining"kat said

"I'll do it this time" Peridot said understanding Kat's frustration.

* * *

After Peridot's explanation Amethyst was the first to try to befriend Kat pearl was still confused but Garnet knew things were about to take a serious turn all she had to do was wait.

"So what do you like to do for fun" Amethyst asked

"Amethyst that's enough I'm sure they want to go leave" pearl said trying to send a message to Lapis and Peridot saying it was getting late. The message was received so they left. Then Garnet out of the blue said

"Good luck Kat"

"Whatta you talking about" Amethyst questioned 

"You'll see" Garnet reassured

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up Sunday at 8.00 pm


	4. Trust issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter says it all

The three walked back to the barn in silence the silence was quite creepy since it was about nine o clock at night so finnaly Kat broke the silence

"Is the town always this quite" the cat asked

"No" Lapis said 

"Am I the only one that thinks this is strange" Kat questioned

"Yes this is perfectly normal now be quite" Lapis said frustrated. 

"Why what's wrong" Kat said with a hint of concern 

"Nothing I'm fine" Lapis said gritting her teeth. Peridot knew this wasn't normal and decided to step in.

"Ok I know this isn't normal tell us what's wrong you  know you can tell me anything" peridot assured. Kat was worried that she was a problem she didn't want that so when Peridot and Lapis had their backs turned Kat just ran away.

"I don't trust her she's being way too nice" Lapis whispered. Peridot put a arm around Lapis 

"Well we can't just leave her on the street" Peridot said. It was then they realized Kat was gone

"Wait where is she" Peridot said 

* * *

Kat walked away from beach city never wanting to be seen again. Now it would just be her running from home world by herself she wasn't gonna cause the people of beach city any more trouble

* * *

Peridot and Lapis turned the town upside down looking for Kat. Eventually they decided to come back later because Connie was supposed to come visit and they needed to explain to her what happens maybe she could even help

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up Monday at the earliest and Thursday at the latest


	5. HELP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this late I had a family emergency. But that's settled so now I'm here with the next chapter

No one had seen Kat for week this was starting to worry peridot because why if someone from home world got her the punishment would be harsh. Peridot was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the warp pad going off. Connie and Steven stepped off. 

"Hey guys" Peridot said 

"Ok tell me everything" Connie said

"What" Peridot asked

"I told her about Kat" Steven said. That made everything clear.  Footsteps were heard running it was Kat she was back 

"There are guys with guns outside" Kat said. Actual criminals not something that was common for beach city but here they were. Five of them walked in and one of them who appeared to be the leader yelled

"Put your hands up". This was not going to end well


	6. All is forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload this life got in the way

The criminals rushed into the barn. 

"Put your hands up"! One of them yelled 

"Hand me a bar of soap" Kat whispered to Connie who quickly did so. Kat turned around and and chewed the bar of soap. Then after her mouth looked foamie turned around

"WHAT THE"! a criminal screamed. They ran away and as soon as they did Kat snickered 

" you sly devil" peridot said

"All I had to do was look like I was crazy to get them to leave now someone hand me some water please" Kat said. Peridot handed Kat a glass of water. Kat rinsed her mouth out 

"Thank you" Kat said

"I guess I owe you a apoligie"Lapis stated

"No I can understand why you didn't trust me it's ok all is forgiven" Kat assured

"Thanks" Lapis said 

"No problem compadre" Kat said

"What does compardre mean" Lapis asked

"It means friend" Kat answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more excitement to come :)


	7. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Hey yall I don't think anyone really likes this or wants me to continue so I might cancel unless of course yall don't want me to so let me know in the comment section if I should continue


	8. mission complete

  
It had been 3 weeks since kat had taken up a temporary residence in the barn. The ship she was building was almost complete.

“Hey Peridot “ Kat called “where’s the wrench “

“It’s inside “ the green gem responded

Kat went inside to grab the wrench . She was ok with the fact she had to leave but this was still a nice place. The mutant grabbed the wrench when a voice was heard followed by footsteps. Just out of instinct she reached for her pocket knife. She knocked the person down and held the knife up to their neck. Only to discover it wasn’t a intruder but Lapis

“What the heck kat” Lapis yelled

“Sorry force of habit” kat said as she put the knife back in her tool belt. Lapis got off of the floor. Peridot ran in

“Are you guys alright” Peridot asked

“I’m good” Kat said

“I’m fine” Lapis answered

“How’s the ship coming “ Kat questioned

“Oh yeah about that it’s finished” Peridot responded

Kat smiled “looks like it’s time for me to go” she then hugged the two gems before heading outside. She climbed into the ship and took off

Lapis looked over at Peridot and smiled

“Well another successful mission “ Peridot exclaimed

Lapis then grabbed Peridot and kissed her. Peridot instantly kissed backed.

“I love you” Peridot said

“I love you too” Lapis said 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER. I don't know why but the site is glitching anyway see you guys next time


End file.
